


American wedding

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Pretty Face, Electric Soul (domestic sabriel au) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sabriel Week 2013, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel week day five is angst or fluff.<br/>Fluff prompt: Something involving a pet. Angst prompt: Something involving sickness or death.<br/>I sort of... included the dog. I mean it's not ABOUT the dog, but she's certainly in there. There's also some brief reminiscing about Mary Winchester's wedding ring but it's not exactly angsting. Just. "Oh this is like hers." Yeah.<br/>So I doubt I followed the prompt well but it's still good for sabriel week in general even if it doesn't fit quite right.<br/>Lemme know if there are any horrifying typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American wedding

It wasn't like in the movies at all.

No dramatic, sweeping proclamation down on one knee.

Gabriel had just gotten home from the bar, and neither felt like trying to sleep despite the late (rather, extremely early) hour, so they were sitting on the floor of the living room eating pancakes and watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , nestled next to each other, with the dog laying between Gabe and the front of the couch.

Buffy staked a vamp, Sam fiddled with the food on his plate, and Gabriel threw out, "We should get married," nonchalant as you please.

"Mhm." The words took a moment to process in Sam's mind. He put his plate on the floor. He muted the television. "Wait. What?" He turned to meet Gabe's eyes. Gabriel raised his eyebrows with a small half-smirk, but something in his eyes looked a little worried. Behind him, Satiné whined.

Gabriel gave the dog a pat on the rump to shush her, and kept his gaze fastened on Sam's face. "I just thought, you know." He shrugged. "Might as well. We've been doing this domestic thing for a while, you know? Hell, we've been together longer than four years and plenty of people get hitched after four _months_." He snorted. His hand tapped a staccato beat against his thigh, and his stare bounced from Sam's mouth to his nose to his cheek to his forehead but avoided his eyes.

Sam smiled.

"You're an idiot." He leaned toward Gabriel and coaxed a grin out of him with insistent kisses, tangling their fingers together. "But I guess you're my idiot, so I might as well stake a permanent claim." He kissed him again, and again and again, until Gabriel pulled away to breathe, and laughed softly. Sam reached up to rub his thumbs over the red and gold sparrows tattooed behind Gabriel's ears, and pressed their foreheads together. He whispered, "Persephone is gonna flip out."

Gabe let out a bark of laughter. (His eyes crinkled at the edges, so Sam kissed them.) He shook his head with a broad smile. "She's gonna try to organize the whole damn thing, isn't she?"

"Probably." Sam huffed. "But I bet you five bucks Dean'll try just as hard to control it."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned back, using Satiné as a makeshift lower back support. She snuffled at him, but settled immediately, tucking her snout under her paws. Gabe yawned. "You're on, Winchester. Deano doesn't have a bridal bone in his body." He grasped Sam's hand. Sam squeezed, and un-muted the TV. The dog's tail beat the wood floor with a steady rhythm.

...   ...   ...

"You owe me five bucks." Sam grinned, toothy and dimpled, and held his hand out. Gabriel slapped a five dollar bill into his hand with a grumble and a pained expression, and watched the elder Winchester bicker with Persephone.

The two, having been some of the first to know (other than Maria and Jude of course), had almost immediately started fighting over the type of rings Sam and Gabriel ought to get. Gabe thought this was hilarious (re: really annoying) because, considering who was marrying who, neither Pers nor Dean had any sort of say in the decision. Gabriel sneered in their general direction, then ducked into the jeweler's shop, tugging Sam along behind him. (He wished Dean and Persephone would just make out already, but then Cas would mope so maybe not. And Maria seemed to have a crush on Persephone, as well, so... He wished instead for Persy to punch Dean in the face.)

The door jingled as it shut, and a kind looking—but surprisingly buff—woman, possibly in her forties, looked up from the ring she was polishing. She beamed at them, eying their joined hands, and said, "Welcome to Missy's Jewelry. What can I do for you boys?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle, mirthful. "And your dog."

Sam blushed upon realizing he still held Satiné's leash in hand. He hadn't had the chance to tie her to a bike rack or give her to Dean or anything before Gabriel dragged him into the store. "Shit! Sorry, I can go put her outside—"

"It's _fine_." Missy—assuming that's who the woman was—waved her hand and stood, to make her way out from behind the counter. "What're you two lookin' to buy? What's your budget?" She clasped her hands.

Sam stuttered, and Gabriel dug a loving elbow into his side, speaking up. "We're getting married, and we need some rings. Just bands though, not engagement." He squeezed Sam's hand. Sam pursed his lips, but smiled. Gabe continued, "I imagine anything over a total of $1000 is pushing it, but anything under oughta be alright. Right, biscuit?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sounds fine to me." He shrugged. "I don't like yellow gold though."

Missy tittered. "Well, if your limit for two rings is a thousand then you won't be able to afford gold! Not even white. I'm thinking some nice sterling silver, hm?" She led them to the cases and gestured at the rings lined up for general display. "Any type that catches your eye, you let me know."

Sam nodded, and pulled Satiné closer. Gabriel hovered so close to the glass his nose almost touched, looking with intense focus at each piece of jewelry. His eyes, Sam noted, stayed longer on the gaudier rings, and Sam groaned. "Please tell me you don't want something ridiculous, Gabe." He gave his best puppy-dog look.

Gabriel snorted. "It's like you don't even know me." He winked. "I just want something sparkly, Samalam. Not _ugly_." He grinned up at Sam, and pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckles—brief and soft. Sam sighed.

"Fine. But I won't wear anything with more than a small stone or two. Preferably none, really."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense! You need two stones. Like that one." He pointed to a fairly simple, wide gold band with two white diamonds, and smiled. "But in silver, of course. And maybe not those kinda diamonds." He nibbled his lip thoughtfully. "We could use like... brown." He shot Sam a playful smirk, and waggled his eyebrows. "Too bad diamonds don't come in plaid, eh?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

They spent a while in the shop, talking things over with Missy and figuring out what they'd like. At one point, Dean came in to "check on them" (eavesdrop) and Persephone lingered in the doorway curiously. The dog behaved herself very well and spent much of the time sitting by Sam's feet.

Finally, they decided on sterling silver bands. The ring Missy designed for Sam had a sort of line engraved lengthwise down the middle, between the two stones, creating a near-illusion of two bands. One stone was matte black onyx, and the other some sort of brown amethyst Missy called a smoky quartz. She showed them samples, from tiny paper envelopes, that sparkled in the soft lighting of the shop. Gabriel's design used the same stones, but in a short row of five and four alternating. His ring was more ornate, with the gems set in a channel, and some detailing beside it. Plainer, perhaps, than what he might have chosen on his own, but growing on him fast. They paid just around their price limit and left with instructions to come back soon to pick up the finished products.

Outside, Gabriel stretched his arms over his head before wrapping one around Sam's waist and saying, "I like her. She's nice."

Sam laughed, and urged the dog to follow Dean into the car. (Much to Dean's chagrin.)

...   ...   ...

Despite Persephone's insistence that the wedding should be a huge affair, despite Dean's that it should be at Bobby's house, despite Garth's enthusiastic suggestion of a _themed_ wedding... They kept it simple.

They enlisted Jude and Maria and spent long summer days sitting on the kitchen floor and making the few invitations they would need, and flipping through flower catalogues, and having Jude pick colors for streamers.

The dog helped, by draping herself across the little boy and nosing at his hands until he scratched her ears with a giggle.

Gabriel planned out a menu of appetizers with their suggestions, and decided a potluck would be best, with some things he made himself of course, and a nice simple two-tiered cake. Chocolate, of course, with whipped cream instead of icing or fondant, and sliced strawberries mixed into the batter. Give it a nice home-frosted look, a good taste, and a fan of strawberries on top. Simple. His little doodle went onto the fridge so he'd remember, and they spent the weeks preparing.

The day of the wedding was sunny.

No tuxedos. Sam wore a brown suit with a light blue shirt and a black tie, and Gabriel—disappointed he wouldn't have a white tux but still pleased with his clothes—wore a cream colored ensemble, with a simple white shirt, and sleek robin's egg blue tie with matching vest. His shoes even matched, in the same shade of blue, whereas Sam's were his typical black dress shoes. (But Gabe liked to be stylish. Even went so far as to roll up his sleeves to showcase his tattoos.)

Dean had been under the impression that a real wedding needed a bouquet of red roses. Persephone insisted he was an idiot, and said apple blossoms.

Sam and Gabriel ignored them in the preparations and wound together strands of chicory Jude and Maria picked for them from the roadside, until they had piles of flower crowns and a few nice boutonnières.

The "bridesmaids" – that is, Jody and Maria—wore sundresses and their little rings of chicory. Persephone preferred a sheer blouse and slacks and refused a crown, so Garth—dressed similarly—claimed hers and wore it with a grin. Jude bounced between people in his short pants and what Dean would definitely call "sissy shoes." (Brown Mary Janes.) He looked a little like Christopher Robin, but more modern. Bobby had even combed his hair and put on a decent outfit, probably because Jody made him. Dean wore the only nice outfit he had, which was his fed suit minus the jacket because "It's too damn warm for jackets." Cas hovered beside him in his usual attire, unsure what to do with himself. He adjusted the small blue flower in his lapel, and Dean rolled his eyes. Balthazar flirted with Persephone in a clean maroon suit.

Sam and Gabriel stood off to the side, checking over everything in their backyard.  Sam fretted. Gabe took his hands and kissed his fingers and shushed him. "You're freaking out the dog."

Satiné's ears twitched and she butted Sam's leg with her face before looking up at him with one wide brown eye. She whined. Sam scrubbed a hand over his mouth and knelt down to stroke her ears. "Hey girl," He pressed his face into her fur and her tail wagged. "You're a good girl, huh?" She snuffled at his hair. He smiled. Her nose twitched.

"Are you jackasses gonna stand around all day or are ya gonna let me marry you?!"

Sam snorted and straightened up, wiping his palms on his slacks. He grinned at Bobby. "Getting impatient, old man?" Bobby flipped him off, but his expression betrayed some of that crotchety happiness he often tried to hide—gruff but proud.

Gabriel pointed at Bobby, accusatory. "No middle fingers in front of the kid, Singer!" His eyebrows shot up. He smirked. But he dragged Sam over, and handed their little velvet box to Jude with a whispered, "Guard this with your life, bucko." Jude gave him a solemn nod, eyes wide. Behind him, Maria chuckled. He clutched the ring box tight.

The ceremony went without a hitch, nice and easy and full of family. Surprisingly enough, Garth's eyes stayed dry—even though he cried when people got married on TV.

Dean, on the other hand. He'd never admit to it, but he cried. He never, ever thought he'd get to see his little brother at the altar (not that there _was_ an altar, but hey. Figure of speech.) Not since Jess. Not through all the shit they'd put up with. But there he stood, in the grassy backyard of a sickeningly adorable house, watching his Sammy slide a ring onto someone's finger. He scrubbed at his face and his cheeks hurt from grinning. Cas set a steady hand at his back, and he reached over to mess up his angel's hair.

Everything said and done, Bobby grabbed Sam and Gabe by their collars and pulled them into a tight hug, then shoved them away. "Cut the damn cake." He crossed his arms. "I'm hungry."

Sam laughed, and followed Gabriel toward the food until Maria and Jude tackled him. Maria kissed him on the cheek and Jude reached his hands up as far as he could—Sam bent down so he could reach—and slapped a crown of chicory onto Sam's head. Sam wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up with a grunt, and pulled Maria into his side, briefly. Then he spotted his big brother acting extra masculine toward Pers, and rolled his eyes, and shouted, "Dean!" He let Jude slither back down to the ground, and basically collided with his older brother.

That special kind of Dean hug always got Sam feeling at home, safe and warm—the way Dean just fastened himself to Sam and held him in place until he deemed the Moment to be getting out of hand, where his breath got pushed out of him in a rush. He sighed and grinned when Dean pulled away. Didn't say a thing about his red-rimmed eyes but filed the information away for later pestering.

Dean slapped Sam's shoulder. "Proud of you, Sammy." He squeezed his arm. "Real proud."

Sam grinned. He heard a quiet whuff, and looked down to see Satiné nuzzling around their feet. Dean eyed her, still wary of dogs, but let her sniff at his shoes. He even reached down to pat her head after a few minutes. Sam leaned down and scratched under her collar.

At Gabriel's whistle, both Sam and the dog turned. Dean chuckled, and muttered, "You are _whipped_." Sam kicked his shin, and followed Satiné toward Gabriel to pluck a slice of cake from his hand and set it on the table, and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Hi." He twined their fingers together. Their rings clinked together, and Gabe tilted his head back to beam blindingly and planted a kiss on Sam's jaw. Satiné slunk between their legs and lay down on the grass with a huff. They laughed at her.

By dusk the cake was no more, and flowers littered the yard. They decided they could clean it up another day. Kissing was more fun anyhow.

...   ...   ...

"You know why I chose this ring?" Sam wiggled his finger so the silver caught the dim light filtering through the curtains. Gabriel shifted in his arms so he could look at him, and raised an eyebrow. Sam kissed his nose and said, "Dean wore our mom's wedding ring for a long time—he lost it during all that Apocalypse crap, but anyway... It was a real simple silver double band. Sorta like this but without the diamonds." He chuckled. "Dean used it to open beer bottles."

Gabriel snorted. "Of course he did." He rolled over so he could face Sam more easily, and wrapped his hands around Sam's neck, and pressed their lips together. "Sorry about your crazy life, kiddo." He ran his fingers up through Sam's hair. Sam shook his head.

"Hey, we turned out okay. Some shit I'd rather never happened, but... That's life, I guess." He shrugged, and slipped his arms around Gabe's waist, and laced his fingers together at Gabriel's lower back. He kept his eyes fixed on Gabriel's—all greenish-gold and bold—and smiled. Gabe rolled his eyes and pushed his face into the space between Sam's neck and shoulder. His voice came out muffled—

"You Winchesters are too good."

They heard the click of claws on the wood floor and looked up.

The dog jumped onto the bed and squirmed between them with a quiet woof. Gabriel stroked her fur and Sam scratched her chin and she settled onto the sheets with twitching ears and big eyes. She dug her wet nose into Gabe's cheek, and swiped her tongue over his face. He pulled an offended expression and shoved her away.

Sam laughed.

 

-

 

I used the Gemvara website's ring customizer thing to figure out how I wanted their rings to look like and this's what I came up with. Silver, black onyx and smoky quartz. Gabe's is clearly the left one.


End file.
